I'm Not Afraid
by LostInMiddleEarth
Summary: The life of a Hunter is expected to end at the end of a blade or with the barrel of a gun. The one thing that nobody expected though was disease to catch up with Carrie and threaten her life. With heaven in turmoil, there's little that can be done to save her. Pilot: Feedback would be useful in establishing if the story is continued. Opening chapter only.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean it's terminal?" I asked, my voice neither wavering nor breaking as the life changing bombshell was dropped upon me. I barely seemed to register the words that had just been said to me a moment before as my own words slipped out of my mouth. I'd not even processed it before I spoke. It was an automatic response, spilling out before I'd even realised what I'd done.

The Doctor's words seemed to lap around me after they had crushed me under their weight. I saw the Doctor's lips moving in front of me, felt a hand on my shoulder but I wasn't all there. I'd been drawn into my thoughts, trying to come to terms with what I'd been told. I'd been locked in my mind with only one thought bouncing around my brain. It was terminal.  
With the worlds current situation, I was futilely hoping against hope. With the angels cast from heaven not even they could help me. I was trapped, with little option but to struggle on and just hope for the best against all odds. Hope that I'd somehow be okay. Hope that maybe I'd pull through. Just hoping that somehow everything would be okay.

"If you'd like I could arrange for another appointment so you can bring somebody else along. That way we can assure that all the treatment details are passed on correctly."  
The Doctors voice was kind as he spoke but the words just skimmed over me. My vacant, icy eyes stared at him. My words jammed in my throat as the word continued to ricochet around my mind. Terminal. The word which drained all the hope from soul.

"That would be good." I whispered, my eyes flickering away as I wrung my hands out in my lap. I began to push myself onto my feet though - unlike when I came in - they were trembling. The doctor placed his hand on my lower back, guiding me to the door. I tried my best to paint a false demeanor, wanting to appear to the world like everything was fine. Only it wasn't the case. My heart had shattered and I was fighting back tears. There was nothing I could do. I just had to enjoy what little time I had left.

I walked out of the room on shaky legs. My head was swimming. I just seemed to stare off at the white walls around me, barely even noticing the figure than now loomed over me. Dean's hands were shoved into his pockets as he approached me, a nervous smile etched upon his face. I briefly glanced at his apple green eyes, seeing a shimmer of hope in them. How on earth could I tell him and see the last gleam of hope fade away? We'd been so confident that this had been something curable. That it was only minor illness.

"So. What is it?" He asked me, his voice laced with worry as he tried to ease an answer out of me. He'd known of all the possibilities and he'd helped me remain strong over the last month or so. Only now the task was seemingly impossible.

At his words my lip quivered and I pulled myself into him, hiding my face in the crook of his neck as my arms wrapped around him tightly around him.  
Arms embraced me tightly, tracing small circles on my back that would have soothed me in any other situation.  
Bony fingers grasped onto his shoulders, trying to find some sort of anchor to hold me down both physically and emotionally. As he held me tightly against him, my body violently trembled, threatening to give way at any moment.  
"Carrie?" He asked gently, slightly catching me off guard. I shook my head, refusing to look Dean Winchester in the eyes. As well as that, I didn't want to let him go. I was now fearful that every moment could be my last.

When I didn't respond, Dean wrapped his arms even tighter around my waist, now just holding me tightly against him. I knew that I didn't have to say anything to him for him to know of the situation. To Dean my actions said it all. He whispered gently in my ear, telling me that somehow everything would be okay. His words made it harder to hold back the tears as I could detect the smallest trace of sadness in his voice that he was trying so hard to disguise.

I don't know how long we stood in the waiting room like that, with Dean and I clinging so tightly to one another as if we were afraid the other would simply disappear if we were to let go. I enjoyed his warmth and it brought tears to my eyes as I knew our days together were numbered. Every second now counted more than ever and I didn't want to let go.

Dean's grip eventually loosened and he allowed me to slip back onto my feet rather than my tiptoes. Teary blue eyes looked up at him and he just shook his head before gently pressing a kiss to my hairline. His lips lingered for a moment and I could both hear and feel his shaky breath as he tried to pull himself together for my sake. When he looked at me, the hope had emptied from his eyes and he seemed unsure of what to say.  
"We better get you home." He finally spoke in a soft voice. His voice betrayed his broken heart though as his expression had worked so hard to mask his pain. I knew that he wasn't going to cry. At least he wasn't in front of me.

I walked forwards on stiff legs, barely able to feel the ground beneath me anymore. I felt numb and my heart ached knowing that my closest friend was trying to hold it all together because of me. The pain in his eyes had said it all. His hand gingerly rested on my back, almost as if he was now afraid that he'd break me like I was a porcelain doll - too fragile to be handled with anything but the utmost care.

As we rounded a corner, my eyes remained glued on the floor, watching as each white tile slowly glided past me. I felt the presence of the figure in front of me and I gulped, knowing that I couldn't break another heart. A small part of them was dying with me. It almost made me feel guilty even though I'd not intentionally set out to shatter their hearts.

I stopped beside Dean, nervously wringing out my hands in front of me. My throat seemed dry and I was unable to force out any words. I swallowed my courage and looked up, desperate brown eyes staring at me which were anxious to hear the news. I couldn't force any words out but he didn't say a word, indicating that my strained smile must have said it all.

"I'll meet you at the car." Sam said, gulping as his eyes nervously flickered over me. I looked at Dean who held a solemn expression as he merely gave his brother a nod. I hated this. All of it. Both my illness and the way that it was killing the Winchester's and not only myself - and this was only the beginning. It would all get worse and I couldn't stand the thought of crushing the two people who I cared most about in the world. Their worry over the last few months had been bad enough and I just knew that this would push them to their breaking point, if not over the edge.

As Sam left Dean and I alone in the corridor, I hung my head in shame. I didn't know how I could face the coming months.  
As my pale and shaking hand hung by my side, I felt his beside my own. He pushed his palm into my own before I allowed him to gently slip his fingers between mine. I clasped onto his hand tightly, hoping that he could free me from this pain and uncertainty. I knew that it was unfair to saddle Dean with this burden but he made me want to go down fighting, if I was to go down at all. Silently Dean started walking again, clearly heading back to the Impala.

The ride home had been silent as I'd not even dared to look at either of the brothers. I could sense that they were trying to come to terms with this, much like I was, but it was internally ripping them apart. In the end, they'd be the ones left here to cope with the aftermath. I'd been with them for years and none of us though it would all come to an end like this. We always thought we'd meet a violent and bloody death at the end of a gun or knife.

Instead my own body had turned against me. I was supposed to go down swinging someday but I knew deep down that it was no longer an option. I'd wither away, feel the pain of slowly dying and drain the life of those I loved. It would no longer be quick and painless. I was now doomed to die a slow and painful death.

Now that we were back in the bunker, I lay in Dean's bed, tightly enveloped by the sheets. They wrapped around me, providing more comfort than warmth. I stared at the wall, just trying to get my head around everything. I knew of the foreboding, inevitable pain that hung over me like a thick, black cloud. I didn't know whether I'd fight it. I didn't know whether I'd get to see my angel again for one last time.

The thoughts of death scared me. With the doors of heaven closed I didn't know what would become of me. I didn't want to die but before I'd known that heaven awaited. Now it was a boys needed me now more than ever but I was threatening to let them down and in a way that broke my heart more than anything. For a moment I realised that I was more afraid of losing the boys than my life. They had grown to be the essence of my life and give me a purpose to keep fighting.

After what felt like forever, the door to Dean's room creaked open. I lifted my head from the pillow, my eyes settling on the dark figure in the doorway. Dean's eyes were cast on me as his right hand rested on the doorway. For a moment I didn't think that he realised I was awake. He remained in silence, motionless by the door.  
"Dean." I whispered, my voice soft. I pushed myself up slightly, allowing him to see that i was in fact awake. "I can go back to my own room if you want."  
"Carrie don't be silly." He sighed, slowly moving towards the bed now. I watched him in silence, my blue orbs fixed upon him. Guilt overwhelmed me as I realised that he could do with privacy right now but I'd just invited myself into his room and crawled into his bed.

He sighed lightly as he perched on the edge of his bed. He sat with his back to me momentarily, his shoulders hunched. Silence settled over us once again and I just let my eyes wander over his back.  
"Dean." I whispered as I heard a soft sniffle. Dean shook his head, refusing to answer me.  
I pushed myself up now, pulling my legs out from beneath the sheets. I slowly moved over to Dean and gently wrapped my arms around him, my arms crossing over his stomach. I rested my head gently between his shoulder blades before closing my own eyes to prevent tears from falling.

I felt Dean's body lightly tremble beneath my own. Slowly his hands took mine as he fought to regain control. I felt useless at this moment in time and consumed with guilt knowing that I had indirectly caused this pain and that it would only get worse. Nothing that I said could make this situation better for him. My heart was shattering and my mind fought for a solution to the problem. Only there wasn't one. I could either stay and comfort my friend, thus allowing him to see my deteriorating state - or I could walk out and leave this life behind me. One way or another I was going to have to leave the Winchester's at some point. I had to just somehow figure out which method would be the least painful for them. I owed them that much after everything we'd been through together. If I could shelter them from this harsh life just one more time, I'd do it.

"Carrie?" Dean finally spoke, his voice fairly stable. If I'd not have known that he was crying I never would have guessed. I kept my eyes closed and gave him a soft hum in response. My fingers curled around his hands tighter, holding them securely in my own. "I'm sorry alright."  
At his words, my eyes snapped open. I slipped my hand gently from his and detached my arms. I sighed gently before wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my head by his.  
"Dean, you have nothing to apologise for." I whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. As I pulled away he swiveled his head around so that he could see me. Slowly he detached my arms now, allowing himself to turn around and face me. I tucked my legs underneath myself, giving Dean my full attention.

He turned around too, his feet still dangling over the edge of the bed. I looked over him, noticing the few red blotchy patches on his face. The tears had dried up now although it was evident that they had fallen. He forced a small smile onto his face as his eyes eventually met my own.  
"I just never thought this would happen to us." He whispered, resting his hand on top of my own. I smiled weakly at Dean, barely able to contain my own tears.  
"None of us did." I whispered, not actually sure of what to say. My comment ended the conversation though, showing that neither of us actually did. It had been a hard day and all I wanted to do was sleep. My brain was trying to convince itself that this was all a bad dream and somehow I'd wake up in the morning with everything being alright. My life fairly normal again.

"Dean." I spoke again eventually, instantly causing his head to snap up again.  
"Yes?" He asked me gently. I'd watched him carefully think of his words. I knew exactly what he was going to say but he'd changed his words, careful to not disturb the situation that had been dealt to us.  
"Do you mind if I sleep in here with you tonight?" I asked nervously, forcing my eyes to meet his. I knew that he could probably do with some alone time after today's bombshell but I really didn't want to be alone. I just wanted to cuddle up for him in an attempt to momentarily shield myself from the news; to give my day a small sense of normality.

"Of course not." Dean whispered to me, a small smile gracing his face. "Move over then, squirt."  
I couldn't help but smile myself as I scooted over, allowing Dean to lay on his side of the bed. He lent back against his pillows, allowing them to prop him up slightly. He extended his right arm, inviting me to lay with him. I didn't need to be told. I took the quilt and pulled it over us as I snuggled up next to Dean. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my right arm around him. My other arm wrapped around myself as Dean's arm held me close to him. His left hand gently grazed my fingers before resting on my arms and drawing soothing patterns. For a few minutes I listened to his heart thumping in his chest and it slowly began to lull me to sleep.

Before I could fall asleep Dean pressed his lips to my head, allowing a kiss to be lost in my hair, A small smile made its way to my face. A sense of calmness washed over me and for a moment I could escape. This one small moment was perfect. My thumb began to trace small circles on Dean's skin as my eyes began to close.  
"Carrie?" Dean whispered. I felt him shift slightly and his eyes on me. He was checking to see if I had fallen asleep.  
"Yes?" I mumbled, not bothering to move as my eyes slowly closed. "I promise you that we'll get through this together."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the kitchen of the bunker, slowly scrolling through page after page of news reports. I hadn't been able to sleep so I'd chosen to do some research to find us a case. The boys, especially Sam, had stressed that maybe it was best if I gave it a break. Neither of them wanted me to injure myself and further weaken my state. I knew that wasn't an option though. With the diagnosis I was given, I was only going to get worse. I didn't have the time to sit and get better as better was never going to come. I had to still get out there while I was capable. I wanted to keep on fighting. There were so many unresolved issues in the world and I wanted to help the Winchester's fix theirs before my time came.

"Hey." A voice called from the door frame.  
"Hey." I smiled at Sam, briefly glancing up from the laptop before me. I noticed that he was dressed while I was merely in my old pajamas.  
"You go to bed last night?" Sam asked me, casting his eyes on me. He continued to walk around the kitchen, getting to the task of making coffee. I shook my head at him though and he set his eyes on me. I knew what he meant instantly. He wanted me to sleep. He wanted me to be healthy. He just wanted me to do what was best for my body despite the fact that it was my body which was trying to kill me.

"I couldn't sleep on my own." I admitted, forcing my eyes to meet his. "Dean couldn't sleep either so I couldn't sleep there so I just thought that I'd do some research."  
"If you can't sleep, you can always come and climb in with me." Sam told me, innocently picking up his now steaming coffee and sitting himself opposite me at the table.  
"Thank, Sammie." I genuinely smiled. Every time I tried to sleep alone my thoughts would overwhelm me and scare me half to death. I chose to sleep next to Dean as his presence would ward those thoughts away, actually allowing me to get some shut eye. I guess it would also work sleeping next to Sam. It had been late last night though when I'd decided to get out of bed and I had thought that Sam wouldn't appreciate me waking him up in the middle of the night.

"So, find anything on Gadreel?" Sam asked me, quickly changing the topic. I looked up at him and nodded. My night long research had allowed me to rile through a whole range of topics as I'd gone undisturbed - something which didn't usually happen.  
"And Metatron and the Mark of Cain and Crickets." I told him, reeling off my list. I'd actually found a lot out although not all of it was actually useful. As I continued though, I noticed Sam's ears momentarily prick up before a look of disdain settled across his features. "I did find us a case, though."  
"I thought we agreed on no hunting." He told me scornfully. I raised an eyebrow, setting him with a hard stare.

"I think it was just you and Dean who actually decided on that one. I'm not getting better Sam." I told him, sticking with the cold hard facts in an attempt to win this argument. I knew that if he saw it from my point of view he may actually agree with me. "If I don't hunt now I'm never going to get the chance again. I'm going to deteriorate with each passing day and I know that I won't have the strength to do this for much longer. Sam, please just let me do the one thing I love."  
"But you could get hurt." He told me, his voice now gentler. The fear in his eyes was evident but I wasn't about to let him win.

"Sam, I could get hurt anyway. You of all people know that. This is what I want and I'd rather go out swinging than the fate that's in stall for me."

Sam sighed, biting his lip. He looked troubled over the situation but his next words told me that I'd at least got him onside. "So this case?"  
"There was a strange death in Stillwater, Minnesota." I told him, a smile tugging at my lips now. "A competitive eater died after a hot dog-eating contest."  
"So, what?" Sam asked, taking a sip of his coffee. "Death by tube steak?"

" If only." I smirked, almost excited to relay the information to him. "He got attacked in his car, but he shrunk from 300 pounds to 90 pounds. You can't tell me that there isn't something fishy about that."  
"Witchcraft?" Sam suggested with one raised eyebrow. I pursed my lips as I mulled over Sam's suggestion. Witchcraft was certainly a potential explanation to this problem.  
"Or a heavy-duty laxative." I smirked. Sam shook his head at me, unable to hide his smirk.

"So you agree that this could be a case?" I asked him, a hopeful smile settling on my face. I studied Sam's face waiting for a reply. It was definitely worth checking out if Sam agreed with me.  
"It certainly sounds like one." He agreed, giving me a small nod of the head. My smile broadened at his words. I'd been craving this hunt for the last week. I certainly hoped that what I'd chosen wasn't some sort of freak accident that didn't involve creatures.  
"Good." I informed him, closing the lid of the laptop. "I think I'd go crazy if I had to spend another day in this bunker."  
"So when are we heading out?" Sam asked me.

I shook my head at Sam Winchester, not believing that he'd forgotten. His plans for today had been on my mind for the last week. I myself had been too afraid to go back to the Doctor's. I didn't want to hear first hand how long I had left. It had been arranged to be told in this appointment as I'd been too shocked in the first to absorb any information. Now that I knew my diagnosis, I didn't want to go back. Sam was going to go as my supportive aid but now he was also going to find out the course of action and how much time I had left on this earth.  
"You're shitting me right?" I scoffed, my eyebrows furrowing together. Sam's eyebrows creased together in confusion. Clearly he couldn't remember what he was supposed to be doing today. Before he had the chance to actually produce an answer I informed him. It was now my turn to present him with a look of disdain. "You're going to the hospital for me remember."

"Crap." He cursed, visibly remembering as the words left my mouth. "The last week has been such a blur. I completely forgot that it was today."  
"Well, Sammie Boy," I told him, raising an eyebrow as I stood up and tucked my chair underneath the table. "It's a good job I reminded you. Anyway, I suppose I better go and prepare for this hunt and inform Dean that he's coming with me."  
"Alright then." Sam nodded, trying to order everything in his head as he attempted to discover whether he'd forgotten anything else that was most definitely important.  
"Chow." I smiled, giving him a small wave as I left the kitchen.

I walked down the rather plain hall of the bunker, heading back to my room. All I needed was a few days worth of clothes and I would be ready to go. I also had to inform Dean which was a rather important thing which had slipped my mind. Engulfed in my own thoughts, I actually didn't realise that Dean was walking down the corridor until I literally walked straight into him.  
"Sorry." I grumbled, placing my hand on the white wall in order to balance myself. I looked up at Dean and what I saw almost shocked me. He looked extremely tired as though he hadn't slept in a week. I knew this wasn't the case and that in the past he barely got a few hours on some nights but he certainly hadn't looked that rough in a while.

"Are you alright?" I asked him gently, my eyes meeting his green orbs.  
"I'm good." He told me in a gruff voice. It was clear that he'd just woken up through the thickness of his voice but his face told me that he'd had a nap at most. "How are you feeling this morning?"  
"I'm good, Dean." I smiled, spying the perfect opportunity to tell him of my findings. "And I found us a case so as soon as you're ready we can hit the road."  
"I thought you agreed with Sam that there was to be no hunting." Dean told me. With his words I noted that the hunting ban had not come from Dean. Sounds like Sam had merely feigned his agreement. Dean seemed to just want whatever I wanted for myself.

"Well, Sam lifted that ban as of ten minutes ago." I beamed, glancing back down the corridor in the direction I'd come from. "So if you grab yourself some breakfast I'll explain the case and where we're going in the Impala."  
"Sounds like a plan." Dean nodded, running a hand through his light hair. I smiled at him, giving him a small nod.  
"Okay, so I'll meet you with Baby in about ten minutes." I smiled, glancing down at my watch. Dean nodded at me, seemingly too tired to say anything else. I smiled, watching as he continued down the corridor towards the kitchen.

With Dean's agreement, I hurried back to my room set on keeping to the agreed times. Once in my room I immediately took to my wardrobe to fetch my FBI outfit. I pulled put my black tailored suit and the sharp white blouse that went beneath my blazer. I got changed quickly although I did not yet put on my shoes as I needed the ability to rush around. Don't get me wrong, I can walk in heels but I'm not going to wear them where it's unnecessary. Once I was changed, I riled through my wardrobe, looking for a change of clothes to last me for a few days. Once I had selected them, I threw them onto my bed so that I'd be able to put everything straight into my bag once it was gathered. After this, it was time to fix my appearance for the day. It was all good wearing the FBI power suit but it was pointless if the rest of me didn't look the part.

Once in my bathroom, I grabbed my make-up and added enough so that I looked fairly natural but not dead. This was easily achieved and I even went as far as to add eye-shadow. Once I was satisfied with my face, it was time to move onto my hair. My light blonde hair was currently fairly untamed. It stuck out at odd angles with large sections choosing not to conform to the waves that had formed. To solve this I ran a brush through my hair until it was smooth and proceeded to tie it up into a french twist. I felt like this was a professional style that would make me look authentic in the role I was fulfilling. I'd been complimented on it many times before and with ease I pulled it into the style. With my hair and make-up completed I grabbed my toiletries and stuffed them into a small bag which would keep them separate from the rest of my luggage.

With everything now collected, I grabbed my bag from behind the door and carefully ensured that everything was folded neatly inside. This way I would have no need for an iron as my clothes would be crisp. Before I zipped up my bag I unplugged my phone, slipped it into the pocket and slipped the charger into my suitcase. I fully zipped the bag up now and slipped into my heels. I suddenly felt like I'd grown a few feet although I was aware that it wasn't the case. I felt like a giant though compared to my normal height as the height gap between the Winchester's and myself was significantly closed. With my heels I was almost the same height as Dean although Sammie did still tower over me. Glancing at my watch again I realised that I only had a few minutes left, meaning that Dean would most likely already be waiting for me.

With a grunt I grabbed my bag and hoisted it up onto my shoulder. It took me a moment to catch my balance as the bag made my weight uneven but after that I was ready to go. I started to walk down the corridor when I heard footsteps behind me. I half expected it to be Dean so I was fairly surprised to find it was Sam quickly striding down the corridor after me.  
"Hey, want some help?"Sam offered with a smile, his hand already outstretched to take the bag from me. I momentarily stopped, fixing my eyes on him and drawing my shoulder back so that he could not take the bag off me.  
"I'm fine, Sam." I insisted, shaking my head. "I'm still perfectly capable of doing things myself y'know."

Sam sighed and I felt kind of bad for being impatient with him. I just didn't want his sympathy though. I was still the same person and I wanted everything to remain the way it was for as long as possible. I didn't want the Winchester's babying over me.  
"Mind if I walk with you then?" He asked me gently. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.  
"Of course you can, Sammie."

Together Sam and I walked through the bunker in silence. Neither of us seemed to know what to say to the other. We were both dealing with the situation in different ways as we struggled to come to terms with it. I knew that Sam only wanted to help but it didn't stop me growing irritated. I may get tired of the hunting life at times but I wouldn't trade it for the world. It was the only thing I'd ever known and I wasn't going to let anything stop me. I know he was just trying to stop me getting hurt with his over-protective big brother act, and I appreciated it, but I just can't stop living this life.

Eventually we surfaced from the bunker and Dean was already out there and waiting for me. He was lent against Baby, his green eyes fixed on the door waiting for me to surface. A smile split across his face as soon as the door opened and I couldn't help but smile back.  
"Glad you could make it." Dean joked, stepping forwards to take my bag off me. I relieved my shoulder of the weight and passed it into Dean's outstretched hand. He turned to put it into the trunk of the car as Sam lent down, his lips merely a centimeter away from my ear.  
"I thought you didn't want any help."

I turned to look at Sam, one eyebrow raised. He straightened up now, causing me to crane my neck so that I could properly see him.  
"He's carrying it to the trunk. It's barely a metre." I scoffed at the youngest Winchester. He just huffed, showing a small sign of acceptance towards my answer. I knew that Sam wasn't taking too kindly to me accepting Dean's help and not his. Due to the Gadreel situation the brothers were on fairly icy terms and I didn't want to make it worse. The thing was, if he'd offered to do something small like put my bag in the trunk, I would have accepted that. I just didn't want them to rob me of everyday tasks that I would be unable to do in the foreseeable future.

"You ready to go then?" Dean called from behind me. I looked over my shoulder for a moment and held a finger up to signal that I just needed a minute.  
"I guess I'll see you in a few days." I smiled at Sam as he pushed his hands into his pockets.  
"I guess so." He nodded solemnly. I raised on eyebrow at Sam and his behaviour. I knew deep down that he was probably mad at me for wanting to go hunting after he'd wanted me to stay.  
"Do I not at least get a hug?" I asked, a small smile tugging at my lips.

Sam reciprocated my smile and opened his arms. I wrapped my arms around Sam, my head now resting on his chest. He let out a soft sigh as he wrapped his long arms around me and rested his chin on my head. I held onto Sam tightly, part of me not wanting to let go. Subconsciously I was afraid that I wouldn't come back from this hunt. I knew that the odds were in my favour but part of me believed that Sam was perhaps right. I had to prove it to myself though. Surely I couldn't have grown that weak in the course of a week but before the diagnosis I'd clearly grown weaker. I knew that Dean would keep me safe though. That was the one thing that I could actually rely on.

"Look after yourself alright?" Sam asked as he let go of me slightly. He unwrapped his arms from me and placed his hands on my shoulder. I let go of him, stepping back slightly so I could look into his eyes.  
"Don't worry, Sam." I smiled gently at him. "I will."  
He smiled back more warmly this time and placed a hand on my lower back He guided me towards the Impala and opened the passenger door for me. I slipped in and he closed the door but he hovered for a moment. As Dean came to the drivers door Sam set him with a hard stare.  
"You look after her alright." Sam insisted. There was a threat underlying his voice and I guessed that he had closed the door hoping that I didn't hear him.  
"Oh yeah, because I don't do that anyway." Dean scoffed, shaking his head as he climbed into his seat. He slammed the door behind him and rolled his eyes before sticking the keys in the ignition.

"So, where are we going?" Dean asked, forcing a smile onto his face.  
"Stillwater, Minnesota" I informed him, peering out of the window as he began to pull away. I looked through the mirror, watching as Sam waved slightly as we pulled away. I watched him kick the dirt and his shoulders slouch before he made his way back inside.  
"Everything alright with you and Sam?" Dean asked me, briefly glancing over in my direction. I let out a sigh and looked back at him. I entwined my fingers and set them in my lap.  
"We'll be fine. He just wants what's best for me." I admitted. "But I cold ask you the same question."  
Dean shrugged at the wheel and pursed his lips.  
"I think he's a long way off forgiving me but we'll get there. Don't you worry about it."


End file.
